dungeonsynthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Synth Wiki
Dungeon Synth Dungeon synth is a genre of music characterized by its strong use of atmosphere and melody to create a sonic reality usually pertaining, in concept, to the fantastic or historical periods. The genre draws influence from the Dark Ambient music genre, while encompassing musical structures that are relatable to medieval and folk music. Many artists within the genre have been known to draw inspiration from a variety of other musical styles such as film music, video game music, and classical music. The genre emerged in the early 1990s from the (Norwegian) Black Metal scene and was "founded" by Artists like Varg Vikernes (Burzum), Mortiis (Emperor), Wongraven (Satyricon) with their side-projects and extended the tradition of many Black Metal bands having atmospheric intros and outros or in-between tracks on their albums. In this upcoming new genre, full albums were made of only this characteristic sound. Another huge impact was also given by the Austrian Black Metal scene with projects like Pazuzu & Die Verbannten Kinder Evas. Today the genre is a world of its own with many artists from all over the world, some still being connected to the world and aesthethics of Black Metal and some with a completely self-contained approach. Dungeon Synth Labels *Dark Age Productions (Cernunnos Woods, Drachenfeuer, more) http://dark-age-productions.com/ *'Deivlforst Records '(Arath, Murgrind, Grimrik, Nazgûl, Splendorius) http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/ *'Dungeon Lore Foundation '(many Russian artists) http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/ * Flecktarn Productions '''(Воронмрак, Elador, Ravenblood, Рабор) https://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/ * '''Haftvad Records (Elador, Medhelan, Narghaash, Barbarian Skull zine) http://haftvadrecords.storenvy.com/ * Hollow Myths (Equitant, Arthur, Gothmog, Depressive Silence, Solanum, more) http://hollowmyths.tictail.com/ * Katabaz Records '(Erang, Arathgoth, This Mortal Night, Dragon Smile) https://katabazrecords.bandcamp.com/ *'Mithrim Records - not active anymore '(Lord Lovidicus, Nargaash, Hrungnir, Taramis, Foglord) http://mithrimrecords.bandcamp.com/ *'Obscure Dungeon Records (Lord Lovidicus, Uruk-Hai, Draupnir, more) https://obscuredungeonrecords.com/ *'Out Of Season' (Thangorodrim, Sequestered Keep, Old Tower, Skarpseian, Chaucerian Myth, more) http://www.outofseasonlabel.com * Tree of Slavia '''( Svitlo, Wodnik) https://www.facebook.com/treeofslaviafan * '''Tour de Garde (Old Tower, Forgotten Kingdoms, Folcriht, Ghosts Of Oceania, more) http://t-d-g.net/ * Wolfrune Worxxx '''(Elador, Celestial Crypt, Foglord, Swords of Numenor, Skarpseian, etc) http://list.vinlandwulfwarfield.com/ * '''Voldsom Tapes (Til Det Bergens Skyggene, Vandreren, Visions Of Niften, Yearner) http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com Dungeon Synth Artists * Abandoned Places '' http://abandonedplaces.bandcamp.com/music'' * Aelvar ''http://aelvar.bandcamp.com/music'' Alhazred [http://alhazred-ambient.bandcamp.com/ http://alhazred-ambient.bandcamp.com/] * Arath [http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/arath http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/arath] * Arthame ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcSgslTzhg4'' * Asgar [http://asgar.bandcamp.com http://asgar.bandcamp.com] * Burzum ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaDYIpcqkxk'' * Cain ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/child-of-cold'' * Caoranach '[http://caoranach.bandcamp.com ''http://caoranach.bandcamp.com] * '''Celestial Crypt http://celestialcrypt.bandcamp.com/music * Corvus Neblus ''http://www.last.fm/music/Corvus+Neblus'' * Cromleck https://cromleck.bandcamp.com/ * Balrog https://balrogofficial.bandcamp.com/ * Dalina ''http://staatkunst.bandcamp.com/album/cold-mysteries'' * Darkstroll ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/sounds-of-taiga-compilation'' * Depressive Silence ''http://www.last.fm/music/Depressive+Silence'' * Dead Can Dance [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajfVT_uk6j4&list=PLqyvvqB5g-kNK46-Kord8evLYirzCHYFl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajfVT_uk6j4&list=PLqyvvqB5g-kNK46-Kord8evLYirzCHYFl] * Dol Guldur '''https://dolguldur666.bandcamp.com/releases * '''Dolch ''http://www.last.fm/music/Dolch'' * Draca ''http://draca.bandcamp.com/music'' * Duvet du diable https://duvetdudiable.bandcamp.com/ * Dwalin https://dwalin1.bandcamp.com/ * Ekthelion '''https://ekthelion.bandcamp.com/album/age-of-the-faceless-demon * '''Elador ''http://eladormusic.bandcamp.com'' * Elgra ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/forest-kingdom'' *'ElixiR '''https://elixir-dungeon-synth.bandcamp.com/ '''Endarg 'http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/frozen-arcana * Erang ''http://erang.bandcamp.com'' * Era Of Ice ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/night-of-swarog'' * Erdstall [http://erdstall.bandcamp.com http://erdstall.bandcamp.com] * Erevos ''http://www.last.fm/music/Erevos'' * Evilnox http://evilnox.bandcamp.com * Fallen Emperor https://fallenemperor.bandcamp.com * Fause Knicht ''http://fauseknicht.bandcamp.com'' * Foglord ''http://foglord.bandcamp.com'' * Forgotten Dreamscapes ''http://www.last.fm/music/Forgotten+Dreamscapes'' * Forgotten Kingdoms 'http://forgottenking.bandcamp.com/ * '''Forgotten Pathways '[http://www.forgottenpathways.de http://www.forgottenpathways.de]' * Forgotten Times ''http://forgottentimes.bandcamp.com/music'' * Fortress Of Mystery [http://fortressofmystery.bandcamp.com http://fortressofmystery.bandcamp.com] * Galdur ''http://galdur.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Gentle Fish Mumbling [https://gentlefm.bandcamp.com/ https://gentlefm.bandcamp.com/] * Ghost of Oceania ''http://ghostsofoceania.bandcamp.com'' * Gil galad'' 'http://www.last.fm/music/Gil-Galad'' * '''Glenn Danzig ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weRD7bCIoJ0'' * Grimrik ''http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/eisreich'' * Gvasdnahr ''http://gvasdnahr.bandcamp.com'' * Hades Oniria http://hadesoniria.bandcamp.com/ * Hedge Wizard ''http://hedgewizard.bandcamp.com/'' * Hrungnir ''http://hrungnir.bandcamp.com/music'' * Ice Thunder ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/wandering-ghost'' * In Darkness Dreaming... [https://indarknessdreaming.bandcamp.com/album/senescence https://indarknessdreaming.bandcamp.com/album/senescence] * Iymrya '[https://obscuredungeonrecords.bandcamp.com/album/tale-of-fallen-throne ''https://obscuredungeonrecords.bandcamp.com/album/tale-of-fallen-throne] * '''Magical Forest Tales [https://magicalforesttales.bandcamp.com/album/mushrooms-tales-mysterious-cave https://magicalforesttales.bandcamp.com/album/mushrooms-tales-mysterious-cave] * Kashmar ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/echoes-of-old-times'' * Lamentation ''http://www.last.fm/music/Lamentation'' * Lord Lovidicus ''http://lordlovidicus.bandcamp.com/music'' * Lord Wolf ''http://www.last.fm/music/Lord+Wolf'' * Lore [https://loretower.bandcamp.com/releases https://loretower.bandcamp.com/releases] * Loremaster [http://loremaster.bandcamp.com http://loremaster.bandcamp.com] * Lost Empire [http://lostempiremty.bandcamp.com/album/journey-without-comeback-demo http://lostempiremty.bandcamp.com/album/journey-without-comeback-demo] * Medhelan '[https://medhelan.bandcamp.com/ ''https://medhelan.bandcamp.com/] ' * '''Mistigo Varggoth Darkestra '''http://www.last.fm/music/Mistigo+Varggoth+Darkestra * '''Morketsvind 'http://morketsvind.bandcamp.com * Munruthel [http://munruthel.bandcamp.com/album/yav-nav-i-prav http://munruthel.bandcamp.com/album/yav-nav-i-prav] * Murgrind ''http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/journey-through-the-mountain'' * Mortiis ''http://www.last.fm/music/Mortiis/Crypt+Of+The+Wizard'' * Myrrdin '[http://myrrdin.bandcamp.com/music ''http://myrrdin.bandcamp.com/music] * '''Mystic Towers [https://mystictowers.bandcamp.com https://mystictowers.bandcamp.com] * Narghaash ''http://obscurenarghaash.bandcamp.com/'' * Nazgûl http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/ash-nazg-durbatul-k * Neirimous Alloth Kuyll ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/la-magie-de-souvenirs'' * Octo Nomos http://8lntapes.bandcamp.com/album/skullthrone * Old Land Of Darkness ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/slight-night-symphony'' * Olgerd ''http://www.last.fm/music/Olgerd'' * Onoskelis ''http://www.last.fm/music/Onoskelis'' * Orc [http://benthelicalrecords.bandcamp.com/album/into-the-heart-of-tyranny http://benthelicalrecords.bandcamp.com/album/into-the-heart-of-tyranny] * RævJäger http://raevjager.bandcamp.com/ * Ranseur http://ranseur.bandcamp.com/music * Sagenhaft ''http://www.last.fm/music/Sagenhaft'' * Saltvind ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/saltvind'' * Sequestered Keep '''http://sequesteredkeep.bandcamp.com * '''Siliniez ''http://siliniez.bandcamp.com/music'' * Skarpseian ''http://skarpseian.bandcamp.com'' * Splendorius ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/norfaragell-thul'' * Svitlo ( Світло ) '[http://svitlo.bandcamp.com/ ''http://svitlo.bandcamp.com/] * '''Swords of Númenor [http://dolamroth.bandcamp.com http://dolamroth.bandcamp.com] * Taramis ''http://taramis.bandcamp.com/music'' * Tartavara ''http://tartavara-by.bandcamp.com/music'' * Terrenon https://terrenon.bandcamp.com * Thangorodrim '''http://thangorodrimsynth.bandcamp.com * '''Til Det Bergens Skyggene ''http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/til-det-bergens-skyggene'' * The Isolated Vale ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/temple'' * The Seal of R'Lyeh'' 'http://thesealofrlyeh.bandcamp.com/music'' * '''This Mortal Night ''http://thismortalnight.bandcamp.com/'' * Tornvakt [http://tornvakt.bandcamp.com http://tornvakt.bandcamp.com] * Trolltjern '[http://www.last.fm/music/Trolltjern ''http://www.last.fm/music/Trolltjern] * '''Uroczysko [http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Uroczysko http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Uroczysko] * Valscharuhn ''http://valscharuhn.bandcamp.com/music'' * Vandreren http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/sehnsucht-i * Vindkaldr ''http://vindkaldr.bandcamp.com/album/ambient-i'' * Visions Of Niften http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/enthroned-in-forests-afar * Voronmrak [http://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/album/- http://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/album/-''] * '''Wintercry 'http://wintercry.bandcamp.com/music * Wodnik '[https://shadowsbehindyou.bandcamp.com/ ''https://shadowsbehindyou.bandcamp.com/] * '''Wojnar [http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Wojnar http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Wojnar] * Wongraven ''http://www.last.fm/music/Wongraven'' * Yearner http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/winternight * Zerivana [https://zerivana.bandcamp.com/ https://zerivana.bandcamp.com/] Dungeon Synth Websites * Asmodian Coven Blog http://ascoven.blogspot.com/search/label/dungeon%20synth * Bandcamp '''http://bandcamp.com/tag/dungeon-synth * '''Barbarian Skull Webzine '''http://www.barbarianskull.com/wp/ * '''Dungeon Synth Blog [http://dungeonsynth.blogspot.com/ http://dungeonsynth.blogspot.com/] * Dungeon Synth Youtube Channel 'https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOI7q-1XKouuJWV5oOxZkGw * '''Dungeon Synth Webpage 'http://www.dungeonsynth.com * '''Facebook Community '''https://www.facebook.com/DarkMedievalAmbient * '''Hollywood Metal http://hollywoodmetal.com/category/dungeon-synth-review/ * Malicious Intent Blog (old) ''http://maliciousintent666.blogspot.com/search/label/dungeon%20synth'' * Malicious Intent Blog (new) '''http://maliciousintent.org/tag/dungeon-synth/ * '''Online Radio http://www.last.fm/tag/dungeon%20synth * Reddit Community ''http://www.reddit.com/r/DungeonSynth/'' * VK Community '''http://vk.com/dungeonsynth * '''The Dungeon Synth Archives Youtube Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChmm356a5qe1luUsoatAgjA Visual and other artists related to the genre *'Dan Capp' (Layouts, Artworks and Logos, e.g. Burzum, Murgrind, Grimrik) https://www.facebook.com/dancappdesign?fref=ts * Erang '(drawings & illustrations for his own releases) https://erang.bandcamp.com/album/a-new-chapter-in-a-very-old-book *'Grimrik (Mixing & Mastering & Layouts: e.g. Arath, Murgrind, Grimrik, Splendorius, Sviatibor) https://www.facebook.com/grimrikberlin *'Silvana Massa '(Artworks, e.g. Hrungnir, Lord Wind/Graveland) https://www.facebook.com/Silv.Massa.Art?fref=ts *'Wappenschmied' (Logos, e.g. Erang, Murgrind) https://www.facebook.com/wappenschmied?fref=ts *'Canrith Knox' (Scrawlings, Logos, Layouts, Design) http://canrith-knox.tumblr.com/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse